MAR: Deadpool's Story
by Panzerraptor
Summary: Marchen Awakens Romance x Marvel This is the story of Deadpool and his adventures in Mar Heaven. His new mission: Join Ginta and save MAR from the Chess Pieces. Some randomness and spoilers. Ch. 4 UP! Reviews greatly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Marchen Awakening Romance:  
Deadpool's Story

* * *

Summary: This is the story of Deadpool; the merc-with-a-mouth, and his adventure to Mar Heaven. With his skill and unorthodox wit, he must travel with Ginta and save his world and the other from the Chess Pieces. Prepare for questionable antics… 

Disclaimer: I do not own MAR or Deadpool. They are from other companies.

Author's Note 1: Yes, it is I, the great Panzerraptor. It is true, I am making a new story for one of the greatest anime shows to air, MAR: Marchen Awakening Romance. Contributing one more story for a show with so few fan tales. However, there are a twist. First, this will be something of a crossover. Why? 'Cause the character being used is not from an anime, but from Marvel comics. He is the infamous gun-trotting, sword-swinging anti-heroic merc-with-a-mouth known as Deadpool. There are a few of you wondering why this guy? Well, I've been on a DP kick lately. Simple as that. If you are tired of the yoai and want an original cross, then this is the fic for you. Everyone, prepare for randomness.

Author's Note 2: Italicized characters will be used for thought when there are single quote marks. However, because he is Deadpool, his font will be different from other characters. He will be using Italicized while everyone else is regular font.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Enter the monks_

Somewhere in the United States in a temple, a priest in a long yellow robe sat on a the steps in meditation. In front of him, younger monks in golden robes sat on the floor, either meditating with their elder or studying. Tranquility and peace filled the room. However, the silence was broken when the two doors to the room opened. A couple of older monks hastily hurried to their master. They kneeled down to their respected elder and began to share their information. "Master Gio," said one of them. "We come with news from Japan. The gate to Mar Heaven has been opened."

"The only time such an event has happened was less than six years ago," said the other young male. "If this is the case then we must provide our services."

Slowly, the monk's head slowly rose toward his students. "I have known of this," he said calmly.

"You have, Master?" asked the first monk.

"Indeed I have Din. I have sensed that the evil has awoken once more, plaguing the lands in darkness. However, I have also realized that the gatekeeper has emerged and brought forth a hero from this world."

"Perhaps," said the second monk. "However, this so called 'hero' is a mere child at a school. Not just any child, a weak one at that."

"Do not worry yourself, Koi. This child maybe the champion needed to permanently defeat this threat." There was then a slight pause. The monks inside the room were feeling uneasy. Even Master Gio seemed unsure. "However, there is a chance that even with his strength, it is not enough. I am sensing the evil growing stronger by the second."

"Does this mean…" started Din with anticipation in his voice.

"Indeed. We must bring the Chosen One." Din and Koi looked at each other somewhat nervously. "Please, bring him here."

"Yes, Master," the two said simultaneously. With the mission at hand, the two got up and rushed out of the room. Master Gio returned to his meditating trance, wary of the current situation and wondering if either the hero in the other world would stop the evil entity. He was also contemplating on whether bringing the Chosen One was a good idea…

* * *

_Enter the merc_

Boredom: that was the word to describe what Wade Wilson felt at the moment. He was slouching on his couch in his Manhattan apartment, wearing nothing but boxers and a sleeveless undershirt. His body was covered in scars. The only whole part that was covered was his head thanks to the infamous red mask with black eye patches of his alter-ego Deadpool.

For the last two weeks, the shady business of a mercenary has been slow. There hasn't been a contract to carry out since his last job that took him to El Salvador (which resulted in lots of targets, lots of double crosses, and lots of money if you want the short version). At the moment, he only starred at his television set, watching the weatherwoman decipher the weather. "It would seem that the cold snap has damaged many a citrus crops in the west. Reports have shown that at least a billion dollars will be lost."

_"Oh no!"_ Wade replied rhetorically. _"Not the fruit! Now how am I gonna get the vitamin C and tangy taste I need to start to start my day?"_ He then got up, cracking his back as he picked himself up and grabbed an orange before returning to his seat. _"Nevermind, I'm good. Hey, I wonder if Golden Girls is on."_

Leaning to the right, he stretched his arm to the table next to the couch and grabbed the remote. He changed the channel, pressing the same button for nearly forty times until his desired show was on the tube. "Ah," he said. "There's nothing like a little Bea Arthur to start a day of pointless financial death dealing."

For the next thirty minutes, the mercenary watched his beloved show of the late eighties/early nineties. Little did the mutate know that he was being watched.

* * *

_Enter the monks_

"So this is the Chosen One?" asked Koi as he spied on Deadpool with a pair of binoculars. At the moment, the two were on the roof of an apartment building across the street from Wade's abode. "Master Gio has to be kidding."

"What do you mean?" asked Din.

"Just look at him." Koi handed his spy gear to his comrade who watched from the edge. "If that is the person we are supposed to fetch, then the worlds are better off with that spike-haired kid."

"There must be some potential within him," Din said with some faith. "After all, our Master wanted us to bring him with us. Perhaps he is the key to restoring peace." Koi pulled out another pair of binoculars and started to watch their target. "You had another one of those?"

Koi ignored his comrade's question as he watched Wade pull his mask and stick his pinky inside. The mercenary then glanced at his 'treasure' before flicking it off in places unknown. "I have a feeling that the situation would only get more chaotic." He then turned his binoculars to the television and asked himself, "Is he watching Golden Girls?"

"Why don't we just go over there and ask for his assistance?"

With a sigh, Koi turned to his level-headed comrade and said, "Fine. Let's go." The two made their way back to the door and went downstairs to meet their target face to face.

* * *

_Enter the merc_

_"That was a great episode,"_ said Wade as he stood up and stretched. _"I don't care what anyone says. Bea Arthur is a stone fox."_ He then got felt edgy. Like something was out of place. _"Something doesn't feel right…"_ he said. Wade looked around the room with a wary look in his eye. He carefully scanned his surroundings, including the speckle on the walls.

_"Must be imagining things,"_ he said. _"What else is new?"_ Wade strolled into his bedroom and put on his costume. When he came out, Wade wore an outfit that was mostly red. The shoulders, and the sides of his top were black. He wore a red utility belt around his waist with two uzis. In a crisscross fashion two long sheaths were on his back, each carrying a deadly katana.

In his right hand, he carried a list of things that he wanted to do. _"Let's see what's on my to-do list. Scare old people at the retirement home, check. Force feed vegetarians meat, check. Spy on Jean Grey undressing…"_ It was at that moment that he chortled to himself. Under his mask, he was turning almost as red as his costume. _"Double check. Hunt down all mimes and clowns, they must be stopped. Go to the bar and drink till my newly grown heart's content. Amen to that!" He then looked at the last item on the list and simply read, "Go to the store… Maybe I'll do that after torturing the mimes. Ha! And to think people say I'm not caring! That right there's my thoughtful contribution to humanity! You could say I'm somethin' of a humanitarian."_

With his schedule made, Deadpool stuffed the list in his pant pocket. He then heard the a knock on the door. In a singing voice, the mercenary asked _"Who is it?"_ The masked man walked to the door and opened.

Standing in the hall were two monks in orange robes. "Greetings. I am Koi. This is my friend, Din."

"We would like to speak to you about something important."

_"If this is about what happened at that one Shaolin dojo, my bad."_ Let's roll back to a couple days ago. Our anti-hero Deadpool was as drunk as a skunk. No, drunker. Anyways, the merc was in one of his binging and began dancing at the nearest Shoalin gym… in the nude… in front of a large group. During that incident, many a student and a teacher or two were blinded by the horrifying scene. Luckily, they were able to expel the merc-with-a-mouth from their training facility (however, it was not without breaking a few bones).

"Listen, my friend," began Din. "We are not here for… whatever you did at some dojo. We are but common monks that have come by to request your aide by our Master."

_"Really? I guest it must be important if he sent for the best in the business,"_ Deadpool replied before giving a hearty guffaw. _"I'm a really special guy, you know?"_ As the merc-with-a-mouth continued to laugh, the two monks only stared at the mutate in confusion.

"You know Master Gio?"

_"Uh… Master who?"_

"Nevermind."

"Listen," said Koi. "The fate of the world rests in your… psychologically challenged hands."

_"Eh… What else is new?"_ Deadpool replied. _"Everybody needs my help: S.H.E.I.L.D., the X-Men, ex-Enron execs. If I keep this up, I'll have to become a superhero."_ From that statement, the costumed assassin shuddered. _"Then again, maybe not. The whole spandex thing and the weird costumes kinda put me off."_

"That's nice… But joking aside, Master Gio would like to meet you personally."

Deadpool sighed at his rushing guests. _"Fine, fine. I guess I could kill my mortal enemies and fulfill my voyeuristic needs at another time. The pay had better be good."_

"Of course it is," Din replied. "Now if you please…"

_"Alright, if you say so."_ With that said, Deadpool and his robed comrades left the apartment and headed to the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The trip from Manhattan to the monk's temple was a long one. Because of airplane security, Deadpool had to empty his pockets. However, what he had weren't a couple of metallic pencils and a pair of nail clippers. Instead, he had to lay down his uzis, a Colt .45, his katanas, a machete, cherry bombs, smoke grenades and fifteen clips of ammo for his firearms. The equipment was enough to make the coldest of security personnel faint in horror and his monk escorts gape in disbelief. In Deadpool's defense, the one man army simply said, _"It's only a business trip."_ Luckily for him, he had a card given to him (or taken from an operative) by S.H.E.I.L.D. Thanks to its status, the merc-with-a-mouth and his fellow monks were able to proceed and get on their plane (but not without a few suspicious-filled looks from other passengers or officials). 

In about a couple of hours, the team arrived at the temple. "This is our home," said Din as he and Koi opened the doors for the guest of honor.

Deadpool walked in and was at awe as he strolled inside and saw the main room. It was large, and was three stories. It was so clean that it seemingly sparkled in the light that came through the glass ceiling above. Many monks, both old and young, walked around, carrying scriptures and walking to other rooms. _"Wow,"_ he said. _"I haven't seen this many bold guys since that barber convention."_

"Gee, you're a real woot," Koi said sarcastically. "Now, this way. Master Gio would like to see you."

"_Lead the way."_ Deadpool followed the monks through a long hallway. The lamps that lined the ceiling was the only light. After a few minutes, Din and Koi opened the doors and gestured to Wade to enter. The room was filled with monks sitting on benches.

"Ah, I see you have arrived," said an old voice coming from ahead. "Please, step this way, my child."

"_Sure, gramps,"_ the mutate said carelessly. As he proceeded forward, there were a few monks that stared at him. Deadpool also glanced back at the religious followers. _'Look at these stiffs,'_ he thought. _'It's like they haven't seen a guy in costume before. Well, look at the bright side: at least I won't be compared to that wannabe, Spider-Man.'_ After walking the aisle way, Deadpool took a seat in front of an elderly man with a yellow robe. _"So you're Master Gio, huh? I gotta ask you something."_

"Enlightenment is the path to many things."

"_Okay, that's great. So, you guys wouldn't be part of the One World Church, right? Much as I like blue, it just wouldn't go well with my eyes. Plus I don't want to walk on a planet that looks like a Fruit of the Loom commercial."_

"Ah, those people," Master Gio replied in a reassuring voice. "You needn't worry. Now, let's me fill you in on your assignment."

"_Now we're talking!"_ said Deadpool. _"So, who do you want me to waste? And how many Benjamins are we speaking?"_

"Honestly, I do not want you to 'waste' anybody," the grand monk said. "However, the job I am giving you is a very important one indeed."

Deadpool sighed. _"Is that so? No offense gramps, but the name 'Deadpool' is kinda a giveaway as to what I do. I ain't cheap ya know and I got a lot of stuff to do. One of which happens to be watching a certain X-chick taking a little scrub-a-dub-dub, if you catch my drift."_

"Yes, yes. I know, I know. And you can walk out at any time. I guess I will have to offer my one million dollars to someone else for the job."

_"Wait! Hold on, ol' wised one,"_ replied Deadpool. _"By a million smackers, you mean real cash, right?"_

"Indeed, Deadpool," he said. The old master turned around and sat a briefcase on his legs. He then turned it to face Wade and popped open the lid. The eyes of the merc widened as he saw the entire case filled with the all-so-familiar clumps of hundred dollar bills.

_"Holy Cheese Puffs!"_ he replied. _"That's a lot of moolah! Daddy's gonna get some new shoes tonight"_

"Yes, and all of it is real." As Wade scanned the money, the monk slammed the lid quickly on the currency. "However, seeing that you are too busy with private affairs, maybe I should request another person's assistance. Would you happen to know how to contact Batroc the Leaper?"

'_Batroc!'_ Wade thought. _'Oh hell no! I ain't throwing this away to the friggin' Frenchie!' "You know, sir," _Deadpool began in a nicer tone, _"if you hold onto money too long, it could be very unhealthy. And besides, helping others is much more rewarding. See? I'm glowing as we speak."_

"Yes, I knew you would see things in a different light with the right incentive."

"_Okay, we get that you got me hooked like a fish, old man,"_ Deadpool said_. "Now that we've established that, what do I have to do?"_

"It is quite simple. You see, I have called upon you because there is a world parallel called Mar Heaven. There is an evil force known as the Chess that dwell in that world. Even as we speak, these adversaries are already preparing for complete domination. It wasn't long before this malevolence had reemerged, that the Gatekeeper Clown appeared."

"_I knew it!"_ interrupted Deadpool. _"Whenever something's goin' on, there's always a clown involved! And people think I'm crazy… which isn't too far from the truth. But still, ha!"_

"Yes. Now, this is what the child looks like." Master Gio slipped his hand in his robe and pulled out an envelope.

He handed it to Deadpool, who grabbed it and opened the folder to reveal its contents. Inside, there were pictures of a kid about the age of fourteen wearing blue jeans and a white top. His most striking feature was his blonde and spiky hair. _"You know, I wouldn't normally target kids. Standards and all that."_ He then looked at the briefcase that was filled with his fee. _"But since you asked so kindly, maybe I could let it slip this time."_

"Like I said before, it is not a hit I want you to perform. His name is Ginta Toramizu, a fourteen year old from Japan chosen by the Gatekeeper. It is his job to defeat the evil in Mar Heaven."

"_That's all well and good. But what does this have to do with me? If the kid's in another world, what's the big point? Oh, is the million dollars mine 'cause I won the lottery? That would be so cool!"_

"You have been chosen by us to help Ginta defeat this menace. For we believe that if he fails, the repercussions from Mar Heaven would soon arrive in this world, dooming us all in the end."

"_So you're saying you want me to be a babysitter for Spiky? Alright, I'll do that. After all, children love the 'Pool."_

"Excellent. We will begin immediately," Master Gio said. He turned to Din and Koi and said, "Come. We must create the transportation device."

"Yes, Master Gio," the two monks complied. The duo followed their master to another room not too far from where Deadpool and the elder sat.

The merc-with-a-mouth stood up and started sharpening his katanas. During this time, he kept his mind occupied with subjects that included how many women he could buy with such a large amount of money. Or remembering the differences between the Olsen Twins. After a half an hour of pondering, Deadpool heard the sound of a door opening. He turned and saw Din's head poking out. "Are you ready to get started?"

"_I've been born ready!"_ Deadpool replied. He followed the monk through a small hall before entering the quarters of Master Gio. The furniture was moved to the side of the room. In the center of the floor was a large face with its tongue sticking out and crossed eyes. _"Love what you did with the place,"_ Deadpool quipped. _"And this design gives the room a lot more color."_

"Actually, that's your entry to the other world," Koi said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"_You mean this thing is supposed to get me to that Mar Heaven place?"_

"It is," Master Koi replied. "This symbol is enchanted with a strong spell. Once you stepped in the center, you will be taken to the other world."

"_Okay, weird. But what the hell."_

"Deadpool, before you go, you might want to take this," Din said. The monk handed the mercenary a necklace with a small sword attached to it.

"_What's this? Some kinda wedding gift? Sorry, I'm straight."_

"No you dummy!" replied Koi. "That is an ARM, a type of magical item that the inhabitants of that world use. There are many kinds of ARM in that world. If you collect more, you'll become stronger and able to fend off deadly enemies."

"_It's great that I got the free 'magical heirloom',"_ the mutate said, not believing what the monk said. _"But if things get hairy, I got my buddies with me,"_ he replied as he put his hands on the grip of his katana and the grip of his uzi.

"Sure," replied Master Gio. "But be sure to hang onto it. You won't know when you'll need it."

With hands clasped behind his head, Deadpool said, _"Okay. Let's get this show on the road. Later, you ol' monks, you."_ He leapt into the center of the symbol. It wasn't long after that the design lit a light green. In about a few seconds, the mercenary disappeared in a flash of light.

"Do you think we have a chance?" Din asked Koi.

"Honestly… I think we're screwed. Like I said, we were better off with the kid that was bound for failure than add a maniac mercenary fit for the asylum."

"Perhaps that is true," said Master Gio. "Then again, maybe it is a false prediction. One cannot know for sure what the future holds. We will just have to watch how it plays out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Enter the Merc

A flash of light appeared in the sky as Deadpool appeared on the new world. Before him was a beautiful field of grass and a dense forest not too far away. He could see the tall mountains that were beyond the horizon. _"Okay,"_ he said to himself as he scanned the landscape. _"This has got to be some kind of dream."_ He then realized how high above the ground he was. _"Oh well. No matter how hard I hit. Even with the broken bones and the intense pain that will imminently occur, I got me my handy-dandy healing factor."_ However, after a few minutes, Wade was surprised that he did not land with a loud crash or end up as a puddle of red and black. Instead, the mercenary arrived on terra firma with ease, as if he simply landed from a high jump. _"What's this? No boom? And I was so looking forward to ending up like a puddle of blood and guts."_

Deadpool looked around once more at the land that he had been transported in. He inhaled the fresh air of mother nature and stared up at the cloudless blue sky_. "So this is Mar Heaven, huh? It's okay I guess."_ The mercenary then performed a few exercises before saying, _"Though everything does look like somethin' from one of them cartoons."_ Pulling out his sword, Deadpool began his hike toward the forest. _"Okay, first thing's first. All I need to do is find that Ginta kid, stop some board game club, and get back to my world in one piece. Hey, I might be able to get all of this done before lunch."_

As Deadpool rushed headlong into the forest, an individual wearing an odd mask was also in the vicinity. "Interesting," the spying character said. "I better report this right away."

* * *

Enter the Chess

"This is so boring," groaned a woman in a long robe. She was slender and had green hair that tied into a pony tail. She wore two rings, one on each hand. "Can't we just go and catch that Ginta kid? If we hurry, we might be able to catch 'im! Or better yet, we could go kill some more people at Vestry."

"No, Iseal," said a taller masculine man. He was bald and had the bottom half of his face wrapped in a bandage. He wore a thin coat and large boots. "Phantom told us to remain here, just incase a foolish rebel comes."

"What are the chances of one of them coming here, Dreage?" Iseal replied. "After all, they're either at the towns dying or already dead."

"What about the one with Babbo?" asked Dreage. "He may still be alive."

"Pfft!" Iseal replied. "Even if that kid is breathing, those breaths are the last he's taking."

"Hey you guys!" replied a voice in the bushes. The treetops shook as a fellow Chess member arrived on the scene. Landing on his feet between Iseal and Dreage was a slender young male who was also wearing a mask. His hair was in the style of a short mullet and he wore two rings in each hand. His pants and shirt were striped in dark blue and black. "You're not gonna believe this!" he said in an excited tone.

"What is it now, Ryu?" Dreage asked in a calm tone. "If it's about the orders, I don't know when they will come in."

"It's not that," Ryu replied in a quickly. "There's some guy that came out of the sky from outta nowhere! He's all red and black, man! I think he's an some kind of alien!"

The two Chess Pieces looked at their comrade dryly. "You can't be serious," said Iseal. "How hard did you hit your head?"

"It would seem that stress is getting the better of you," added Dreage. "Your imagination must be wandering off again."

"Along with the rest of your brain," sneered Iseal.

"It's true!" retorted Ryu. "I ain't lying! In fact, see for yourself, 'cause he's coming this way!"

Dreage and Iseal looked at each other before turning their attention back to their party member. "Fine, Ryu. We will see if you speak the truth."

"Then what are we waiting for? This way!" Ryu hurried through the brush, with Iseal and Dreage not far behind. Usually, the latter would pay no heed to their friend. However, they were simply too bored to dismiss Ryu's claim and wanted to do something other than sit in one spot for orders.

* * *

Enter the Merc

"_Ah the great outdoors,"_ Deadpool said. _"The weird birds are a-squaking, the sun is a-shining, and look! A tree with a face." _At that moment, Deadpool stopped in his tracks and walked backward a few steps. Kneeling down to where the face of the tree was, Deadpool said, _"Well color me pink and call me Kirby. It's a friggin' tree with a face."_

"Hello there, sunny!" the tree replied. Taken by surprise, the mercenary jumped back a couple of feet and stared at the plant. "What's the matter? Haven't you seen a talking tree before."

"_Okay… Even for a hallucination, this is a bit out there."_ Regaining his composure, Wade walked back to the tree and sat. _"I've seen and fought a lot of things. Aliens, robots, mutants, and zombies. But aside from Black Tom, I never thought I would be talkin' to a plant. So what's your name? Woody? Oakley? Mr. Green?"_

"Actually, my name's Jim."

"_Uh huh… That's nice,"_ said Deadpool. _"Well 'Jim', my name's Wade, but you can call me Deadpool. So… what's shaking?"_

"Nothing much. Just my branches as the winds blow," Jim said. "So tell me, young man, where are you from? I have never seen attire like yours before."

"_I'm from the city of Manhattan in the good ol' U.S. of A."_

"Manhattan, you say? I have not heard of it."

"_Well, I guess this would make me the weird transfer student in the school of Mar Heaven."_

"Tell me, Deadpool. Has the place you call Manhattan been destroyed by the Chess Pieces?"

"_No, not that I heard of. Speaking of the Chess, I gotta know what's going on? Are these Chess really that bad."_

"You do not know?" Jim asked in disbelief. "Listen to me, Deadpool. The Chess are not to be trifled with. They are a large and powerful military force that use strong ARMs. Six years ago, they nearly destroyed the world. Now, they have returned and their reign of terror has begun anew."

"_Man, it sounds like these guys don't play around. I guess those monks were for real. Well, better search for Ginta and find a way back so I could collect my pay."_

"You are in search for Ginta?"

"_Yep. See, I was brought here from another world so that I could defeat these board game freaks. And to do that, I apparently need to join forces with the kid. You know where I can find him?"_

"You too are from another realm?" Jim asked. "How strange. If that is the case…"

"Hey that's him!" shouted a voice from behind. Deadpool whipped around and saw three figures, each with a mask. "That's the guy I told you about!" shouted Ryu. "That's the alien right there!"

"Well for once you weren't wrong," replied Iseal.

"_Hey, who are you callin' an alien!"_ Deadpool shouted.

"Oh no!" replied Jim with a horrified face. "Those are Chess Pieces!"

"_These are the Chess guys?"_ Deadpool replied. _"So when am I supposed to be scared."_

"You dare mock us?" replied Dreage. "You really don't have any idea who you are messing with, do you?"

"_I just acknowledge the fact that you are Chess Pieces. I think I have a pretty good idea. But I'm not that impressed."_

"If you know what's good for ya, stand still," said Iseal. "Maybe we'll make your death quick and painless."

"Why do we need to do that?" replied the excited Ryu. "That's too boring. I want to hear him scream and beg for mercy."

"_You do?"_ Deadpool said. _"Here, how does this sound."_ After clearing his throat, Deadpool shouted, _"Oh no! Please don't hurt me! Aaaaahhhh! Help, me! Help, me! Aaaaaahhhh! Oh, you scare me!"_

"Shut up, you idiot!"

"_What? I thought you wanted to hear me scream and beg. If you ask me, that was pretty good acting. Hell, I would've made it big in Hollywood if it weren't for the Director. And to think I used to be a big fan of his movies. They weren't even that good."_

"Would you shut up, already!" Ryu then turned to Dreage and asked "Can we please kill him?"

"Indeed," said Dreage. "Let us begin."

"Careful, Deadpool," warned Jim. "These Chess Pieces are Rooks, powerful warriors who have just became front line fighters. Be especially wary of the leader. He is a weak Bishop, but nonetheless stronger than his kin."

"_Yeah, yeah,"_ Deadpool said as he pulled out his two katanas. _"It's always the big boys."_

The mercenary rushed forward at the enemies. Ryu jumped in front of the mutate and shouted "Cyclone Halberd!" Out of nowhere, a long spear with an axe blade at the end appeared in the foes hands. In less than a second, the two were locked in place, pushing their weapons against one another.

"_How the hell did you bring out that weapon!"_ Deadpool replied. _"That's so friggin' cool!"_

"It's a Weapon MAR," Ryu replied. "You really are an alien, aren't you?" With added strength, Ryu was able to shove the merc-with-a-mouth back. Then, by swinging his weapon side-to-side, creating two waves of water that traveled toward Deadpool at fast speeds. Too late to react, the water strikes made direct hits and through the assassin to the ground "That was Tsunami Wave!" the Rook gloated. "The next one is gonna finish you off."

Deadpool slowly sat up and groaned. His body ached from the hits he sustained_. 'How did that happen,'_ Deadpool thought. _'First he goes David Copperfield on me. Then he hurls two waves of water at my body. What's next? He's gonna pull out a Pokeball and go 'Pikachu I choose you'?'_ Deadpool steadily rose back to his feet. The mercenary focused on his current opponent and then at the other foes. _'I gotta finish this guy off as quick as I can.'_

"This is it!" shouted Ryu as he prepared for another strike. "Tsunami Wave!" The enemy unleashed his attack with full power, the waves coming in fast. Just before the attacks hit, Deadpool pressed a button on his waist belt and vanished. The mutate had seemingly disappeared and Ryu was left confused. "Wh-What!?" replied the stunned foe as he looked everywhere for Deadpool. "Where is he?"

"_Up here!"_ shouted the mercenary above as he fell upon the enemy. Unable to counter-attack or block, the foe was struck down by the sword of Deadpool. _"To tell you the truth, I wanted to appear from behind. But you know, work with what you got."_ Deadpool then felt a painful stinging sensation in his back. The sensation caused the assassin to cringe. The back of his costume was now ripped and under the fabric was a large bruise from the attack. He turned around and saw Iseal retracting a spiked whip.

"Ryu was too easy. If you want to really play, then play with me."

"_Oh, I love games,"_ Deadpool said. _"Hey, after we get done, how about we play a different game... In private!" _The merc-with-a-mouth was raising his eyebrows in a playful manner, while Iseal looked at him disgustedly.

"You're sick!" shouted Iseal as she lashed her whip again at Deadpool. The mercenary dodged the strikes from her weapon, coming in closer and closer. Deadpool then leapt and swords raised to deliver a strong blow. However, Iseal's whip wrapped around the merc-with-a-mouth. She threw him at a tree, dislocating his backbones.

_"Ouch…"_ Deadpool muttered. _"That didn't tickle."_ The assassin turned his attention back to the Rook as she began to use another attack. _"This isn't looking good."_

"Thorn Storm!" Iseal shouted as she spun her whip around her head like a lasso. A sudden gust blew toward Deadpool along with an entire barrage of needle-sharp thorns. The mercenary's eyes shrunk into his head as the sharp objects sailed toward him. "It's over! Now die!"

"_As much as I love to become a pin cushion, the whole porcupine look doesn't sit well with me._" Digging into his pockets, the mercenary pulled out a few smoke grenades and tossed them to the ground. Thick smoke filled the small area he was in as the thorn flurry darted inside. The sounds of small pins hitting a hard object was heard. Once the smoke cleared, Deadpool's body was gone once more.

"Not again," Iseal replied. "Where are you hiding?"

As the whip-wielding opponent searched for Deadpool, the mercenary hid behind a couple of nearby bushes to give his wounds time to heal from the damage taken by Iseal. He plucked the thorns out of his body, feeling each tug little by little. _"Sharp little suckers,"_ he said to himself as he held one of them up to his face and inspected it.

"So there you are," the sinister voice of Iseal said. Deadpool turned around and blocked just as the Chess Piece's whip came toward him. After it wrapped around his sword, Iseal tried to pull it out of his grip. "Just give up and die, fool!" the woman hissed.

"_Nah,"_ Deadpool replied. _"Losing on purpose ain't my specialty, even if you're a woman. And even if I wanted to, there's a hitch…"_ Using the force being exerted by Iseal, Deadpool leapt forward and shouted _"I can't die!"_ Unable to defend, Iseal was kicked in the chest and flew a yard away to where Ryu laid. _'Whoa!'_ Deadpool thought in astonishment, with an expression under his mask to match. _'I knew I was strong. But not that strong!'_ It was true Deadpool was a powerhouse. Able to lift two tones and move at high speeds for long periods, he was a worthy adversary. However, it would seem that entering Mar Heaven increased his abilities to another level.

As Deadpool stood in awe at his newfound strength, Dreage starred at the mercenary in shock. _"Impossible!"_ he thought. _"This idiot has already defeated two chess pieces. Even if they are just Rooks, at a magic level as weak as his, he shouldn't even be standing, let alone breathing. Could he be masking his magical abilities? No! Aside from that one ARM around his neck, I don't see anything else that he could be using!"_

"_So, big guy,"_ Deadpool said as he cocked his head to Dreage's direction. _"You ready to go? Or do you want to quit while your in one piece?"_

Holding his head up high and grinning widely to cover his anxiety, Dreage shouted "You must be joking! I will deal with you just like any other idiot who dares stand up against the Chess Pieces. I will kill you!" He held up his fingers and shouted "Weapon ARM! Doom Axe!" In his hands, a giant axe with a hilt half the size of his body appeared in his hands.

Deadpool stared at his opponent's blade in disbelief. _"Gosh,"_ the merc-with-a-mouth said. _"That's a big axe, there. Do you really think you should carry that around? After all, does your insurance cover hernias?"_

"Enough!" yelled Dreage as he rushed toward the mercenary.

As the Bishop swung his mighty weapon at the target, Deadpool tried every evasive maneuver he could think of. He sidestepped, he ducked, he jumped back and even leapt over the strikes. _'Damn it!'_ the merc hissed in his head. _'It's like this guy ain't even tiring! What gives?'_

"Deadpool!" replied Jim. "Be careful. The Doom Axe that enemy wields allows for extra stamina."

"_Extra stamina!? Now you tell me!"_ the surprised mercenary yelped as he turned his attention to the tree. _"That's a rip off!"_ Before Deadpool knew it, he was thrown into the air and suffered a high amount of damage. The mercenary then crashed hard onto the Earth with a large deep gash in the center of his body. _"Damn it!_" he hissed. _"I just got this outfit dry cleaned the other day!"_

Dreage laughed maniacally as his target laid on the ground with a lethal wound. "You have any idea how long it was since I have killed anybody!?" he replied. "I must thank you for allowing me the opportunity. However, I was hoping you would be more of a challenge." The Bishop then raised his blade above the head and asked, "Any last words before I send you to hell, fool?"

_"Well…" _Deadpool began. _"I want you to say 'I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!'"_

"What!?"

_"Oh come on. Just say it. And put some emotion into it."_

"That was all? Fine you miserable idiot, I'll entertain your last seconds of life." With a boisterous voice and a rough tone, Dreage shouted "I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!"

_"You know what?"_ Deadpool said. _"I'm sorry, but it's only better when Cain says it."_

"You insolent fool!" Wasting no more time, Dreage brought his axe down on the merc-with-a-mouth. In the last second, Deadpool rolled to the side, narrowly missing the sharp edge of the Bishop's weapon. "What!?" Dreage shouted in surprise. He turned his head toward the mercenary as he rose back up to his feet. "How could you be moving!? That strike I unleashed was lethal! You should be under my weapon cut in half!" Deadpool began to chuckle, despite the pain he was suffering. "Are you also a wearer of the Zombie Tattoo?"

"_Nah,"_ said Deadpool. _"You can thank Weapon X for this healing factor." _Dreage watched in horror as the supposedly lethal slash across the mercenary's body was closing up. _"Now are you ready for Round Two?"_

"I'll make sure that you stay down!" Dreage rushed forward at Deadpool, his axe held above his head. "I'm going to cut you into little pieces."

Deadpool tightened his grip on his katanas and glared at the Chess Piece. _'This is screwed over,'_ he thought. _'I bet that axe he's got there would break my swords in little pieces. Plus, he looks too strong for me to use my uzis on. It would be like shooting at Rhino with a Beretta.'_ The mercenary put one of his swords away and wrapped his hand around the decoration on his necklace. _'Let's see what this baby can do!'_ Concentrating on the item, Deadpool's ARM began to glow. In a flash of light, he held a zanbato, a large sword with a long rectangular blade colored in red and black. He took notice of his new found blade and said _"Now we're talkin'!"_

"It doesn't matter if your too late to use it!" shouted Dreage as he chopped downward upon the mercenary.

Deadpool quickly blocked the enemy's axe, pushing against his massive sword and locking the two in place. _'For a big sword, it's pretty lightweight. Like I said, anime is weird.'_ Deadpool pulled his eyes off of his zanbato and focused on the enraged Dreage that was towering over him and pushing down on him. _"Alright, Chess man. Let's dance."_ Deadpool sidestepped, causing the Bishop to stagger forward. Then he swung his blade, slashing his back. Dreage turned around and retaliated, but Deadpool parried a few more strikes before locking with him again. The mercenary kneed his opponent in the gut, causing the foe to bend forward. Using this opportunity, Deadpool used a powerful rising slash that was strong enough to hurl the Bishop in the air.

"Deadpool," Jim called. "Now is your chance to use a special attack. Concentrate your power into the ARM and unleash it."

"_Right!"_ Deadpool held the sword back, building up his power for the next attack. Dreage was still in the air, but regained his focus as well. He saw Deadpool still in the same spot and was falling toward him. His axe in hand, he yelled as he was plummeting toward his target. As the Chess Piece took aim, Deadpool's sword was engulfed in fire. It wasn't until long that the mercenary was ready to dish out the attack. "Time to burn, baby!" Deadpool swung his mighty blade, catapulting a giant fireball at Dreage. The enemy saw the inferno rushing toward him and knew that he couldn't block or dodge the attack. The fireball made a direct hit and engulfed the foe. The body fell to the ground with a large thud. Deadpool walked over to Dreage, watching as smoke rose from his defeated corpse. The fight was over and Deadpool's zanbato returned to a ring-like object on his chain. _"You know, I just wish we could've been friends."_ The mercenary turned away from the smoldering body and sat in front of Jim.

"Well done, Deadpool," the tree said. "You have shown that you are capable of handling the Chess Pieces and controlling the Blazing Zanbato ARM."

"_So this is what it's called?"_ Deadpool asked before saying in a modest tone_ "Hey, it was nothing._ _They weren't that tough."_

"However, you are still at a low level," Jim replied.

"_I'm what? Why do you say that?"_

"There are stronger enemies than those three out there. Already they control half of MAR and have killed millions. You need to be stronger if you are to beat the Chess."

"_Okay. So that means I have to find that kid and fast."_

"Ah yes, Ginta. There is word that all rebels who wish to face against the Chess Pieces must report to Reginlief Castle. That is where they're holding a series of duels called the War Games."

"_Reginlief Castle. Got it."_ For about a minute, Deadpool stood in front of Jim, fiddling with his ARM. The two were silent, until a breeze whisked by. _"So where am supposed to go again?"_

At that instant, Jim groaned and a sweat drop formed near his face. "Fine, fine. Reginlief is south of here. I am sure that Ginta is also traveling there. You might be able to join him before you even enter the town."

"_Sounds like a plan to me, Jimmy boy, er… tree. Well, thanks a lot, buddy."_ And so Deadpool hurried southbound to Reginlief Castle. Running at full-speed, the merc-with-a-mouth was eager to see what this war-torn world had to offer because truth be told, he was enjoying every second of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Enter the Chess (Taking place last chapter)

"So this must be the other outworlder," said a man with shoulder-length hair and a bandaged left arm. He stood with emotionless eyes and as he observed Deadpool on his comrade's orb. The figure smiled as the merc-with-a-mouth fought the three Chess Pieces. "Interesting. It would seem that these other-worldy people are full of surprises. Isn't that right, Peta?"

"Indeed, Phantom," said a wizard. He wore a tall black hat and a heavy robe. He had long blonde hair and his left eye was the only one of the two visible (the other covered by his large hat). "A moment ago, this human had no magic energy about him. Surely he should have been destroyed. But now, his power has increased to that of a mid level Rook."

"Such a sudden change of power is impressive. He shows prowess. However, compared to Ginta, he still has ways to go." Like onlookers at a sports event, the two Chess Knights analyzed Deadpool's performance as he faced off against his opponent Dreage. After viewing the battle, they listened to Deadpool's conversation with Jim.

"It would seem that he is searching for Ginta. Do you believe he seeking possession of Babbo?"

"I doubt it, Peta," Phantom answered half-heartedly. With a smirk, he said "This Deadpool character seems to be too simple-minded to wield such an ARM."

"What would you have us do?" asked Peta "There is a small village near Reginlief that he is heading to. Should we mount an attack on that pathetic municipality?"

"Hmm… That sounds rather tempting," Phantom said as he glanced at his fellow Chess Piece. "However, we will hold off the invasion. At least for now anyway." He then returned his gaze on Deadpool who wasn't too far from the nearest town. "Instead, I want you to send Avrute to that place and station a group between there and Reginlief. But just for the fun of it, "

"Understood."

Peta left the room as Phantom was left to his devices. As the leader of the Knights (high ranking Chess Pieces of which Phantom and Peta belong to), he was always hatching plans. _"Another player from the other world,"_ he thought to himself. _"This game is growing to be more fun than I thought."_

* * *

Enter the Merc (About an hour later)

After trekking through the wilderness and talking about mediocre topics to himself, Deadpool arrived at Avester. A town near Reginlief, it specializes in trading materials and other types of merchandise (but then again, that's pretty much the same for any small town). As the mercenary strolled through the streets, the citizens turned their gaze toward the newcomer. The feeling of uneasiness and the sounds of whispers filled the air. _'Man, look at these mooks,'_ thought Deadpool. _'I just got here and these guys are already freaked out. If this is how they're acting now, then I really need to leave my mask on. They might start a riot.'_

As the mutate walked the streets of the village, he shortly shrugged off the suspicion that surrounded him. It wasn't long until he passed by a teenager sitting behind a stand. He wore long red pants and a black shirt. "Hey, you," he said. "You want to know why everyone's givin' you the weird eye?"

"_Nope. Not really,"_ Deadpool simply replied. _"But knock yourself out."_

"The people here believe you're one of them Chess Pieces. So, are you one?"

"_Nah, didn't make the cut. 'Sides, I'm more of a… solo 1entrepreneur in the shady profession of population control."_

"Uh…" The teenager starred at the masked man in confusion at what he said. The words played back in his head, but they still didn't make sense. "Okay, could you rephrase that?"

"_I'm a mercenary,"_ Deadpool replied. _"You know, boom boom, bang bang, slice and dice. That kind of thing."_

"Oh yeah. I get it. That's pretty cool, man."

"_Really? Finally, someone that thinks highly of my work!"_ Deadpool said gleefully. _"The name's Deadpool; the merc-with-a-mouth. What's your name, kid?"_

"I'm Naji and welcome to Avester."

"_So this is what it's called? I wondered where the sign was. You guys really need to put name tags on things. So, is there a place to eat, I'm starving."_

"Come on, follow me." Deadpool followed Naji a few blocks from their location to the northern side of town. They ended up in a small restaurant where the teen ordered a small meal. Deadpool pulled his mask off halfway so he could eat his food. A few of his trademark scars and bumps were revealed and a few people took some notice to his disfigurations. But the stares did not deter him (in fact, he had the urge of pulling off his mask altogether just to cause a 'fair' amount panic). "So, where are you from, Deadpool?" asked Naji

"_I'm from another world."_

"Another world?"

"_Yep. One minute I'm watching Golden Girls, the next minute some monks offer me a million dollars to play babysitter. After a little hocus-pocus, I find myself here beating up some Chess Pieces."_

"You fought the Chess!?" Naji yelped. "That so amazing! How many were there?"

"_It was only three guys. But I gotta admit, the last dude was no pushover. That Doom Axe was pretty freaky."_

"Did you say the Doom Axe! I've heard of a Chess Piece that carried an ARM with that name! Tell me, was he a big guy that hung around with a chick and some hyper kid?"

"_Oh yeah. I haven't had fun like that since I fought against Sabretooth. It was almost like that… well, without the magic, anyway."_ After a brief chuckle, Deadpool decided to change the subject. _"So Kaji. What's up with the stand? Are you selling lemonade or something? I mean, I know its for money and all, but aren't you a little old for that?"_

"It's nothing like that," said Naji. "See, you said that you're from a different world, right?"

"_Yep."_

"Well, I think you can help me. See, I was given this rare ARM called Dimensional Speakers. Originally, it's supposed to let me listen in on far away conversations. But here's the thing: I'm only listening to some kind of music. I think its from your world."

"_Wow. I guess them ARM are pretty powerful stuff. So what's the problem?"_

"Well, I honestly thought I could, you know, make money out of it. But there aren't that many people who are interested in it. So, I'm hoping that maybe you can be of some help."

"_I get it now. Your little radio station is sinking and you want me to be your spokesman to get you more hits."_

"Not exactly a spokesman. More like a mascot."

"_A mascot!?"_ Deadpool replied. _"Why that?"_

"Think about it, Deadpool. You're trying to stop the Chess Pieces, right?"

"_Well, that's just a bonus. But go on."_

"Do you know how many people would love to have the power to stop those guys? You could be famous in no time. But how is that supposed to happen if nobody knows?"

"_Hm… You got a good point."_

"Exactly. And that's where I come in. With you beating the Chess, my ARM will help me spread the word. And ultimately, that means I'll have people who will be listening to my music at the same time. So what do you say, Deadpool?"

"_What do I say? Of course I'll do it? I mean, I've always wanted my own radio station. Well, that and be on the Martha Stewart show. I mean, you gotta admit that she makes mean cakes. Plus, Rush Limbaugh gets a show, himself. So if that pain killer guzzling mook can get a show, why can't I. I mean, come on, I'm way better looking than he is, so why couldn't I get a show. Hey, wait, what do I get out of this. I mean, being a mascot is fun and all, but I want some royalties, too."_

Naji said nothing for about a minute as he stared blankly at the mercenary. _"Man, this guy can talk. No wonder he's the merc-with-a-mouth."_ "What? You're done now?"

"_Yep. Now what do I get? I mean, I know about becoming popular, but popularity don't get a Big Mac. Just ask Courtney Love when she went to McDonalds."_

"Okay, okay. Hold on. I'll name it MWAM for merc-with-a-mouth. All Deadpool, all the time." Deadpool slowly nodded and then spun his left hand as to see that he wanted more. Kaji acknowledged this and said "I'll also cut you in on 15 of the profit."

"_You're already sounding like a little businessman, aren't you? How about you make it 25 and throw in the slogan 'all Deadpool, so Deadcool, all the time' and we got ourselves a deal!"_

"Sold to the mercenary in red and black!" Naji replied.

"_Put it there, partner!"_ Deadpool said as he held his hand out. Naji took it and shook. The deal was sealed.

"Now follow me, Deadpool," he said as he led the mercenary out. Before they left, the teen paid the tip in a small mound of gold coins. Deadpool followed his new friend, but not before snatching a round fruit from the table.

After a few minutes of walking, the duo reached the center of the town. It was jam packed with people and many small shops littered the sides. In the middle of the crowded scene was a high podium with steps on each side. "This is the center of town, and as you can see, it's pretty crowded. The people that come here buy many things, from groceries to ARM. You can find pretty much anything here. Plus, this is like the center of news on this side of the Hild Continent."

"_Okay, sounds like something I heard in a video game or two."_ the mercenary said.

"Video game?" a confused Naji asked. "What's that?"

"_Nevermind. So, why else are we here?"_

"Well, since this is where all the great things are heard of first…"

"_I get ya. It's time for MWAM radio to go live."_

The two left their spot and headed toward the risen platform. After swimming through the crowd, the two walked up the steps to the center of the podium. "Are you all set, Deadpool?"

"_I don't know about you, but I've been itching to be in the spotlight… Well, that's not something along the lines of America's Most Wanted or some internet lookout list."_

"_Yeah, I just hope this works out,"_ thought Naji. With his hand raised, the teenager shouted "Dimension ARM! Dimensional Speakers!" In a flash of light, three large speakers, taller than Deadpool himself, appeared behind the two individuals. Also appearing was a large mix table.

"Oh yeah!" Deadpool gleefully said in surprise. "Now this is loud!"

Thanks to Naji's ARM, the people in the streets below turned their attention to the teenager and the mercenary. It was clear that they had the people's attention. "Ladies and gentleman, what's up!" There was no response to Naji's welcoming comment. "Listen, everyone, next to me is the solution to our problems. He has already defeated Dreage, one of the Chess Pieces who used to reside in the forest nearby. And soon, he will beat them all with his mean skills. Everybody, he is a man from another world. The merc-with-a-mizzouth and the Chess eliminator himself: my home boy Deadpool! And this, is the premiere of the pimpest radio station on MAR: MWAM. All Deadpool, so Deadcool, all the time. Holla!"

"Okay…" Deadpool said, a little surprised by the vocabulary used by Naji. "Naji, I didn't know you spoke slang."

"It's from the radio, man. You pick up a few things," Naji said earnestly. "Now hurry up and show 'em what you got!"

On cue, Deadpool began to flex his body, showing his muscles to the crowd. However, the large group of people were silent, unamused by the strutting mutate. _'Man, what a bunch of mooks,'_ Deadpool thought. _'You'd think that there would be someone clapping. How rude.'_

"You have got to be kidding!" shouted a middle-aged man from the front of the audience. "You expect us to believe that this fool can help defeat the Chess Pieces? This is all just a publicity stunt! There's no way this clown can stand a chance."

"Yeah!" shouted a young woman. "For all we know, he could be the enemy, too!"

It was from those comments that sparked debate amongst the crowd. The sounds of conversation filled the air. This was not what Naji had planned. He tried to get the crowd under control, but the audience was to loud to listen to the teen. However, Deadpool knew of a secret that helped silence such a situation. Pulling out his handgun, the merc a shot up in the air, instantly nullifying the public. The sound of gunfire echoed throughout the plaza. _"Did everybody hear us now?"_ Deadpool asked rather calmly. It was at that moment that most of the people shook their head in compliance. Accepting their 'participation', the mutate simply replied. _"Good. Now on to business. I understand that some of you may think that I'm one of the bad guys and aren't too big on trusting me right away. Hell, who could blame you. Not many people would want to have a gun trotting mercenary whose mental stability is always questioned every ten minutes. But then again, it's not like there's much of a choice. I mean, the Chess Pieces are in the next town over, right? Give them ten minutes and those guys will be burning this city to the ground, killing hundreds of innocent lives, taking all of your possessions and eating all of the pies."_ Now added to the silence were ominous expression struck on the faces of many people. _"But my point is…"_ It was at that moment that Deadpool forgot what the topic of this conversation was.

Luckily, Naji was able to whisper "You're protecting the people."

"_Yeah, thanks,"_ Deadpool whispered back before turning his attention back to the audience. _"There is hope in stopping these guys. And you are looking at it. I am Deadpool; the merc-with-a-mouth and I will stop these guys. I will protect the people of this town and the rest of MAR from the Chess. Bring them up and I'll knock 'em down."_ The mercenary smiled as the crowd began to talk to themselves once more. Deadpool sidestepped to Naji and asked in a low tone, _"Do you think they believe me?"_

"Well, you did catch their attention. I guess that means it turned out well."

"_That's good. I always like to make people aware. In fact, I'm pretty much like an emotional speaker."_

Suddenly, a cry for assistance broke out in the crowd. "Help! Somebody help!" The call sounded like it was coming closer. Deadpool and Naji turned to the source and saw a young girl emerging from the people. She was about seven years old, wearing light blue and holding a teddy bear. She rushed up to the podium and stopped in front of Deadpool. "Mister, please help me," she began, her eyes tearing from whatever ordeal she had. "My mommy… and my little brother… the bad people have them! They said they were gonna hurt them! Please, mister, you gotta stop them!"

"It's the Chess Pieces!" shouted one person from the crowd. "They'll destroy us all!" Panic and fear swept through the masses as the threat became apparent.

Even though the shouts and screams were loud, Deadpool's handgun was even louder. The yells subsided as everyone focused on the mercenary once more. The mercenary's gun was held high, smoke still coming out from the barrel. _"Man, you guys are easy to scare. This is probably the same thing that happened in Boston,"_ Deadpool replied. _"Anyway, to show all of you what I'm made of, I'll go over there right now and stop this Chess guy."_

"You will?" the little girl said happily. She then grabbed onto Deadpool's leg and added "Thank you, mister. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"_So where are they, little girl?"_ Naji asked. The young individual point to the eastern area. Not too far away, smoke was beginning to rise from the direction she pointed to. _"Of course. That's the residential district. The Chess must be starting from there."_

"_Alright then,"_ Deadpool replied. _"Time to move!"_ As Deadpool started to leave, he then turned to Naji and asked, _"Ain't you coming?"_

"I can't. Invoking a Dimensional ARM is the same as summoning a Guardian. I can't go too far and I can't loose my focus. If I do, I might cause myself some harm or something like that."

"_I see… Well, your lost, Naji."_

"Oh, thanks for your concern!" shouted the teenager.

The merc-with-a-mouth then turned to the little girl. _"Don't worry, kid,"_ he said in a calm and honest tone. _"I'll save your mom and your little brother, okay?"_

The girl smiled and nodded along with Deadpool. The mutate then hurried to the east side of the city, ready to defeat this threat.

* * *

Enter the Chess

On the east side of town, a large shadow appeared through the smoke. It's target was a woman holding a child (no more than two years of age). The woman tightened her grip around her kid as the form came closer and closer. The ground was littered in bodies of soldiers and other unfortunate people. In a few seconds, the culprit emerged from the smoke. He was a about eight feet tall, had a lean built, and walked on large feet that were tipped with two long claws. He wore a dark costume consisting of thick pants and a sleeveless top with two long tips behind his head. His face was covered in a mask that was half white and half black (the one eyehole was on the left side which was black).

"This is the end of the road for you, woman," the foe said. He crept toward his two targets, ready to end their lives. "It's over, woman," he said. "There is nowhere to run, nowhere to hide." Holding out his right arm, he shouted "Weapon ARM! Shelakey!" In a flash of light, the Chess Piece was wearing a large gauntlet with three razor sharp claws. The woman was now horrified as her attack rose his hand. Towering above the two with his one eye locked on to the woman and her offspring. "Hold still," he replied. "It's time for you two to say good-bye to this world." On that note, his claws dropped on the woman and her child. However, before the gauntlet connected with the intended prey, the weapon was stopped. _"What the!?"_ thought the Chess Piece with a look of shock in his eye.

The woman gasped in disbelief at what she saw. Standing between her and the murderer was a man in red and black garb. It was none other than Deadpool, who was pushing back the enemy's weapon. The mercenary turned his head to the woman and said _"What are you waiting for? Get out of here and back to your kid! She's waiting for you, ya know?" _The woman, though shocked by the adamancy of her savior, quickly took Deadpool's advice. With child in arms, she ran from the scene. _"Looks like that's been taken care of,"_ the merc-with-a-mouth said as he saw her off. Suddenly, he felt sharp pain strike him in his abdominal region, throwing him back a few feet.

"Well, well," the enemy said as he turned to the grounded mercenary. "You must be Deadpool."

"_What!?"_ replied the mercenary. _"How do you know my name?"_

"Phantom told us about what you did at the forest. He also sent me to smoke you out."

"_Really?"_ Deadpool said as he slowly stood back up. _"Looking at you right now, I have an urge to slice you into tiny little pieces. I mean, it's bad enough that you dress up like a clown. But trying to kill a single mother and her baby? That's just low. It's hard enough to be one these days. Not even I would do that."_

"You? Defeat me? You have no chance, especially while I have Shelakey." Holding up his gauntlet, Deadpool got a good look at the three sharp claws that he displayed. "With this, I can destroy your ARM with one swipe."

"_Yeah, yeah, cute toy,"_ Deadpool said unimpressed. _"Just tell me your name so I could write it on your headstone."_

"I am Avarute and I will be your cause of death."

"_Then let's go, you pied prick!"_ As the battle began between Deadpool and Avarute, a small bird perched on a house not too far away, watching the fight that went under way.

* * *

Enter the MC

"Alright, everybody!" replied Naji as he held out his hand. In front of him was a large orb that featured Deadpool and Avarute. "Now you're all gonna see how my homie, DP gots under his sleeve, ya heard!?"

With his free hand, he began to fiddle with the switches and buttons on the mix table. "But what's watchin' a battle, without getting into the beat? Here, straight from the world of my bro, is a powerful group that shows just hardcore a good battle can be. Straight from the 36 Chambers, the Wu-Tang Clan's best hit, 'Protect Ya Neck'!"

* * *

Enter the Merc

'_I'm supposed to be fighting to the Wu-Tang Clan?'_ Deadpool thought. _'Where did this come from? I swear, this author guy listens to too much of that stuff.' _Quickly starting the battle, Deadpool dashed toward Avrute with both swords drawn. Slashing violently, the mercenary's sword strikes were as powerful as they were swift. The Chess Piece blocked against the attacks with his gauntlet. Counterattacking, Avrute forced his clawed glove forward, pushing the mutate back and then knocking him down with a clawed foot to the chess. Using this opportunity, the Bishop closed his claws together and struck down to where Deadpool laid. The mercenary quickly rolled away from the drill that was coming at him and jumped up to his feet. _"Sorry Avy,"_ Deadpool said as he clenched his hand into a tight fist. _"But I ain't in the mood to be a shish-kabob."_ With a strong right hand, Deadpool's fist hit dead center on Avrute's mask.

The Chess Piece slid back by the strong punch, but he gradually slowed into a complete stop as his gauntlet dug into the dirt. Avrute turned back to his opponent and saw that he was charging toward him. Once Deadpool was in range, he leapt forward, ready to plant a jump kick. "You fool!" Avrute hissed as he grabbed the mercenary's leg with his normal left arm. The mutate was surprised by the sudden catch. Before he knew it, Deadpool felt himself being smashed to the ground by the gauntlet. The amount of force crushed his brought by Avrute crushed his ribs. "Heh heh heh," the Bishop chuckled as he lifted the mercenary's limp body by his head with his gauntlet. Deadpool was now hanging over the ground, face to face with the taller enemy. He had dropped one of his swords as he was being picked up, but was barely holding on to the other. "You are no match against me," he gloated. "When I get done with you, you will be no more than an eviscerated corpse." However, Deadpool's body was healing by the second. It didn't take long for the Chess Piece to hear the snapping sounds of bone mending together and notice his body regaining its original dimensions. "What is this!?" snapped the enemy. "How is it possible!?"

"_You know something,"_ Deadpool said in a raspy voice, _"I really… really hate clowns!"_ Without warning, the mercenary raised his sword and cut the upper arm of Avrute's heavily gloved hand. In an instant, the Bishop dropped his wounded opponent, screaming in pain as he held his bleeding arm. Seeing his chance, Deadpool delivered various punches and kicks at the enemy's midsection. Avrute tried to dodge some of the strikes, but the attacks began to pick up speed and the string of strikes became stronger. Then Deadpool capitalized once more on the injured right arm. Avrute winced in pain as the mercenary held onto it. _"I'm sorry, Avy,"_ he said wryly before punching him under the arm. _"Does it hurt?"_ The mercenary then kicked the enemy in the side. The Chess Piece tried to retaliate by throwing a punch with his left hand. Deadpool caught the arm and used his strength, along with the momentum, to toss the foe past him. Avrute was tossed about fifteen feet into a house. A cloud of smoke was kicked up right as he crash landed. However, the Bishop wasn't through with the merc-with-a-mouth as he quickly got up. His gauntlet wearing arm hung heavily beside his body. Both fighters drew heavy breaths as they stared one another down.

"I will not loose to the likes of you!" hissed an enraged Avrute.

"_Yeah, well I got news for you clown boy," _Deadpool began. _"You just did. You gauntlet is useless if you can't move your arm. And with that out of the way, then there's no stopping me from doing this."_ The merc-with-a-mouth then wrapped his hand around his ARM. At the top of his lungs, the mutate shouted _"Weapon ARM! Blazing Zanbato!"_ In a flash of light, his giant red sword appeared in his hands. Avrute rushed toward Deadpool at full spead, his useless arm trailing behind him. At the same time, the merc-with-a-mouth sprinted toward his opponent, sword held in an attacking position. As soon as they met, the mutate swung his massive blade at the Chess Piece, tossing him in the air. Avrute fell back to terra firma a few seconds after his flight, returning in a ground shaking landing. Deadpool then smirked under his mask as he channeled his power to his zanbato. At the same time, his enemy was slowly picking himself up_. "Hey Avrute, you don't look too good. In fact, you look like you're burning up!"_ With another swing of his blade, Deadpool launched three flaming blasts straight at Avrute.

"Nnnnoooooo!" yelled the helpless Chess Piece, his eye filled in panic and shock at the flames closed in. Before he knew it, the foe flew back consumed in fire. Lucky for him, he was still alive (at least, for now). Deadpool walked toward his fallen enemy, glaring down upon his burnt body. "This isn't the end… you fool…" Avrute warned. "I will see you… in the war games!" In a sudden ray of light, the enemy's body vanished before the mercenary. Deadpool looked everywhere and saw no trace of him.

* * *

Enter the MC

As Deadpool stood still for a minute or two, the people in the center of town were also silent. The suspense was nagging at a few of the audience members, but aside from a few stray whispers, the masses were collectively quiet. Even Naji himself was at the edge of his seat (literally). The only noise that could be heard was from the music of the Brooklyn rap group.

After a few minutes of hushed anticipation, Deadpool turned around and gave a thumbs up with both hands. It was at that moment, the people of the town began to cheer. The Chess Piece was defeated and Deadpool's victory seemed to be the signal of hope.

"Yeah, I tolds you!" Naji replied. "Did I not say it!? I think I said it! That people is my home boy up there! Give it up for Deadpool!" As soon as he said that, the cheers of the people intensified.

* * *

Enter the Merc

As Deadpool returned to the central plaza, the people of the town congratulated him as he came through the crowds. He was showered in congratulations and pats on the back. Flying above him was the same bird that watched the battle and it was flying toward Naji. After Deadpool returned to the podium, he found the young girl and her family waiting near his radio partner. The young girl rushed over to Deadpool and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Mr. Deadpool!" she said. "You saved my mommy and my baby brother!"

"Yes," the mother added. "Thank you for everything you have done."

"_Hey, don't mention it,"_ the mercenary said. With his hands on his waist and in a heroic tone, he added _"It's what I, an anti-hero, does here and there."_

In a flash of light, Naji's Dimensional Speakers returned as his ring, and so did his bird. The large orb also disappeared from everyone's sight. The radio host rushed over to Deadpool and shouted "Give it up for the merc-with-a-mouth: Deadpool!" The applause was deafening. In triumph, Deadpool raised his arms, going from one side to the other, bathing in the spotlight he earned.

By evening hours there was a party where both he and Naji were the guests of honor. Not only were they showered with gifts such as fine sake and money for all their troubles. The two were also the targets under the eyes of many beautiful women. By the next day, Deadpool was stuffed, quenched, and rested. He was also packed with essential products such as a tent and some useful ARM. "Again, we thank you, Deadpool," said an elderly man who was on a cane. He was the Mayor of Avester. "Because of you, we feel safer now that we know we can depend on you."

"_Aw, shucks, Mister,"_ said Deadpool in a bashful manner. _"It was nothing. Really."_

"Hey, Mr. Deadpool," began the little girl from yesterday. "You'll come back again, won't you?"

The mercenary crouched down to the child's eye level and said _"Of course I will. You just be a good little girl, okay."_

"You bet!" she said before giving him one last hug.

Deadpool gently patted the girl on the back until she let go. He then stood back up and stretched. _"Well, time to go."_

"Hey, wait up!" replied Naji. He too was also packed up. "I want to come with."

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"Of course!" the teenager said as he stood in front of the mutate. "After all, we're still partners. How is MWAM, or you for that matter, gonna be well known if hardly anyone hears about everything you do?"

"_You got a good point,"_ Deadpool said with a hand on his chin. _"Well then, what are we waiting for?"_ The two started off on their pilgrimage to Reignlief. They waved at the townspeople good-bye, who also replied back with their own waves. It wouldn't be long until they reached their destination and Deadpool joins up with his… 'paycheck'.


End file.
